A Certain Mountain of Science
by DiamondDude
Summary: Kuwako has another secret plan and somehow became an ally of Academy City, but something happened and Suwako decided that she will not be part of that plan. Suwako now wants to rescue Sanae but need help from a certain spiky haired boy. Reading the previous story /s/11010500/1/A-Certain-Fairy-Wars is not necesary but you can doit anyway.
1. Chapter 1

It was a nice morning on Academy City, at a certain dormitory, a certain boy was getting ready to go to school.

It was weird, but that boy: Kamijou Touma was really happy to go back to school; mostly because since the new school year started there hasn't been any incident involving him, no magicians, no evil espers, no robots, no magic gods, no thugs, no girls on danger, no fairies, just to weeks of "normal life"; even him didn't remember when was the last time that he had a good attendance record.

In moments of weakness He missed those incidents but then remembered the hospital bills,

"Just enjoy some peaceful times, we don't know how much it will last" Touma said to himself while picking up some bedsheets; He looked at the his two roommates, the ex-Magic God, 15 cm tall Othinus who was busy on her own business over a table, and the Anglican nun Index who was devouring her third breakfast.

"yeah it's better this way".

Kamijou Touma slided the door leading to the balcony but at that moment Touma stepped on something soft, upon closer examination, he saw that it was a huge wide-brimmed hat with two eyes on the top.

Touma had a deja vu sensation and looked up to the balcony, there was something being 'aired' there, it was a girl with medium length blond hair, she was wearing a simple purplish-blue dress with a frog print design, her waist rests on the edge of the balcony, her body bent in halves and her limbs hanging down.

The girl's thin fingers twitched.

Her drooped head slowly moved up, and with sleepy eyes she looked at Kamijou Touma, then the girl muttered something.

"I ... I'm hungry"

Touma didn't know how to respond and just stood there.

"Oi, what is happening?" asked Othinus trying to look outside.

After hearing Othinus' voice the little girl started to cry.

"*snif* Please help me *snif* "

* * *

"I am Suwako Moriya, pleased to meet you" the girl bowed in front of Touma and Index while devouring a hastily made toast. "I heard that here lives a guy who will always help a girl in trouble, so please help me to reach Sanae"

Touma was dumbfounded by that declaration while Index was not amused

"you got quite a reputation Touma" said Index

"wait, who start that kind of rumors" answered Touma

"that doesn't mattet" interrupted Othinus "girl you are confused we cannot help you, try the police"

"P-Please I must help my sister, she is trapped on a school"

"A girl?"

"Touma,don't think it !"

"That school always say that she is busy and don't allow me to play with her "

"A school is a place where kids will study without external interruptions, the officials won't allow that girl to play with you during school time"

"Really?, but even when they are out of the school that people won't allow me to go near Sanae, and treat me like a bad person. And I don't have anyone else to ask for help in this city"

"you are not an esper?"

"no..."

"well, that's different"

"I just want to see Sanae again I'm worried about her, Kanako told me 'go back to the shrine and don't worry' but I cannot do that"

"Then" said Touma, He don't understand all the details , but he knows that a girl was in problems "we may help you to..."

"HOLD ON!" yelled Othinus "if we are going to help Moriya-san, this is not the time, she needs rest now to recover, and Touma you must go to school, we will meet at that girl school later. Now, Index bring us more food."

"Hey! , you are not my boss"

"Ok, Ok Othinus. Suwako-san, do you know where is that school?"

"Yes, is this one" Suwako then pulled out a piece of paper from her sleeves, it was a brochure of a prestigious school

"wow"

"it's very elegant"

Kamijou Touma meanwhile said nothing, but a pain expression appeared on his face

"Yeah, I know that place"

"really! you can help me"

"It's not going to be that easy, we will meet there in the afternoon, and I need to make a call "

* * *

The School Garden, it is an enclosed area composed by 5 elite all-girl schools, a selective place for high class students, the architecture of the buildings, the view from the streets, the shopping places, all projected and aura of high-class and delicate aesthetics. The most famous of the schools was Tokiwada Middle School, still the other four had nothing to be ashamed, one of those was the Academia that Suwako has been trying to reach; it was no surprise that she failed all the time, more surprising was that she was not send to prison.

Kamijou Touma, Othinus, Index and Suwako Moriya were now in an elegant room, white couches with gold trimmed cushions, 18th century tables , candelabrums and European paintings adorned the room, while classical music floated in the air from carefully hidden speakers.

Othiunus and Index were admiring the place, Suwako was playing with her feet and for Touma there was other concern. He like most boys have dreamed to go inside the School Garden and walk on the streets surrounded only by girls, but unlike most boys he has already been in those streets surrounded by only girls, only in less than desirable circumstances; the manhunt that followed the incident still give him shudders., since that day Touma avoided the School Garden, and now was hoping not find someone that may remember that incident.

The four has been waiting in that room for 10 minutes when the door opened.

"You own me a big one"

The one who said that was a middle school girl with short brown hair wearing Tokiwada middle school's uniform, she looked a little flustered when noticed all the people inside the room but keep talking

"Kochiya-san will be here soon."

"Thanks, Mikoto..." said Touma. When Touma learned that he must find someone inside the School Garden, he immediately knew that his normal approach will not work this time, fortunately he knew someone who could help, Misaka Mikoto, she was the #3 of the strongest espers on Academy City, and thanks to the peculiar relationship between both of them contact her was easy, convince her of making the favor was harder and left Touma with the impression that he had a bad reputation with girls.

"well... no, problem" mussed Misaka while sitting beside Touma, annoying two of his companions. "you surely know a lot of interesting people" said Misaka in low voice

"this time not exactly" answered Touma

"if you had time, I want to know more about 'Wind Miracle' "

"Eh?"

"Sorry, being late" Their conversation was interrupted by a girl standing at the door, she looked 16-17 years old, with shapely body and long light green hair adorned with a frog and a snake hair decorations on the left side; she was wearing a school uniform, a white long sleeved blouse, with a blue skirt and collar, and long black stockings.

"Sanae-chan !" said Suwako with starry eyes and tears of joy

"Suwako !" the girl said while running inside the room and hugged Suwako who had jumped out of the couch where she was sitting.

"thanks again" said Touma while looking at Misaka and giving Sanae and Suwako a little of privacity

"so, you don't know them, then why..."

"Suwako-san appeared hurted on my balcony this morning and asked me to help her with her sister, and seems that there are some rumors about me on the streets..."

"... " Misaka stayed quietly for some seconds looking for an answer "*sigh*, You know, some time ago I heard a rumor about a group of transfer students that arrived to high school of the School Garden, and in less than a day defeated their stronger espers using abilities never seen before"

"how is that?"

"I hear the name Sanae Kochiya the 'Wind Miracle' in the rumor; normally I will not care about that kind of rumors, but I watched a video of the Wind Miracle and her power didn't felt like esper powers, they fell more like the ones of the guys you sometimes hangout"

"magic?"

"Thanks for helping Suwako" said Sanae bowing to Touma

"no problem" smiled Touma

"I was worried about her, I haven't seen her in weeks-"

"Sanae-chan lets go back to Gensokyo, this city is horrible" Suwako interrupted grabbing Sanae's hand and pulling her towards the door.

"But, but Kuwako told me to stay her and study to be an esper"

"Kuwako has lost her mind, she is trying to turn the shrine in a city like this"

"but then..."

"nobody is protecting Gensokyo!" yelled Suwako with tears in her eyes

"... well, I miss Gensokyo, and frankly this is not like I remember the school"

"wait, wait, you can not leave Academy City like that" yelled Misaka

"don't worry Misaka-san, it will be just for the weekend, and this city can be really boring some times" anwsered Sanae with a smile

"Cachin" there was the sound of a camera

"Boring? Ha!, this city is a goldmine for journalism! " there was a new girl with the same school uniform than Sanae resting in the door frame, she was tall with short dark hair and big breasts, she was holding a photography camera and smirked at the group. More surprising nobody noticed when she or her companion arrived.

"Sanae-san, Kuwako-sama and Yuyuko-sama told me and you to stay in this city and become stronger " said another girl besides the camera girl, she was just a little taller than Index with short white hair, the same uniform than Sanae and a long sword on her back.

"Aww, c'mon I'm tired of studying" complained Sanae

"Sorry, Sorry, Sanae-san but if I leave you unsupervised I'll lost the exclusive rights for all the gossips on this city, isn't that right Misaka-chan?"

"Shut up!" Misaka answered immediately

"You know them?" asked Touma

"The rumors mentioned two other espers that manage to defeat an entire school, Aya Shameimaru ('Shameless Crow')," the black haired girl just smiled enjoying the attention "and Youmu Konpaku ('Steel Heart')"

"Please don't give me titles that don't reflect my duties"

Touma noticed that Misaka was serious while talking about the new girls, even him fell an uneasiness when they entered the room, and the fact that nor Index nor Othunus have said something during all the incident make him stay on guard.

"I. DON'T. CARE."

Suwako suddenly shouted, her little hand balled into fists and a determined look on her eyes. Sanae looked surprised at the little girl worlds.

"Kuwako is really brilliant and I always liked her ideas, but this time it's a bad idea..."

Suwako closed her eyes

"This time. This time I'm not going to follow her plan!. Me and Sanae are going back to Gensokyo!"


	2. Chapter 2

The white haired girl started to unsheathe her sword

"My apologizes but I must stop you now, Suwako-sama you are against Kanako-sama and by extension Yuyuko-sama"

Suwako just leaned her body forward, ready to fight.

"Wait, wait, we can solve this " interrupted Touma

"Nah, it's always like this, if they fight now we will be friends again for dinner time" answered the black haired girl, grinning at Touma

"Ehh?"

"Stay away from this boy" the white haired girl pointed the sword at him

"I prefer don't fight"

"Shameimaru-san"

"yeah,yeah, the usual preaching. Hey boy lets go outside"

Aya Shameimaru with a small step launched towards Kamijou Touma at high speed, He most likely by reflex was already raising his right hand.

It was a light touch at her side, there was a sound of something shattering while Aya lost control and trampled Touma and almost Index out of sheer inertia, she crashed into a couch toppled it and smashed into the wall behind making most of the paints in the wall fall, most over her.

Youmu thinking quick point her sword to the front and give a step to start an attack; suddenly blue spark flew from the sword and it moved to the side on it's own almost beheading Suwako by millimeters, Youmu lost balance and the sword pierced the floor, while she laded in her back still grabbing the handle.

"You are a menace, why are you not in prison?" shouted Misaka to Touma

"It's not my fault!" answered Touma

"HEY! RUN!" interrupted Othinus who together with Index and Suwako pulling Sanae where already outside of the room, Kamijou and Misaka jumped over Youmu and ran down the hallway.

"He,He, that was interesting" Aya said from the floor

"Hey Shameimaru -san, get up " Youmu answered while incorporating herself

"That boy is amazing!, He won a full page!"

"Follow, them *humpf * "Youmu was pulling her sword out of the floor, but it was deeper than she expected

"camera is rigth, and looking good"

"*humpf * hurry ..."

Aya grinned and with an step she was already on the corridor, and with another she was at the street.

It was already night, still there was a lot of students around the streets most of them in after school shopping with friends, the streets were decorated in an Victorian era fashion, and while the old lamp posts are a stunning display of craftsmanship they are not very good illuminating it's surroundings, but even in dim light the pedestrians walked without worry.

The group of Kamijou Touma and Co. where running down the street to the nearest exit point when a powerfull gust of wind make all the pedestrians to fall.

Far down the street a figure was floating mid-air

"Damn, there is almost no space in this city"

Aya Shameimaru was following the group, with her speed it was an easy task but the dim light made her flew over them without notice, when she does the narrow streets don't allow her to turn safely.

"It's too dark to fly high... I guess, I have to slow down." Aya said while ignoring the complains about the gust of wind by the people below

While Aya was debating with herself Touma and his group quickly sneaked into the alleys and after 5 minutes arrived an exit, still...

"I cannot believe it, that guy is a menace" said Misaka Mikoto

"It was an honest mistake if you think about it" answered Othinus form the top of Suwako's hat

"I'm not surprised anymore" said Index in a deadpan way

The reason of their conversation was that somehow Kamijou Touma and Sanae Kochiya had gone lost.

"You three stay here, I'm going to look for that idiot"

"Wait, Wait I wanna look for Touma too !"

"Sanae-chan is there too !"

"I know this place and I can move faster without you getting lost"

"but..."

"She is right !" said Othinus interrupting a response from Index and Suwako "we are not familiar with this place, besides I don't think the guards will allow us to wandering as we please"

Index and Suwako sighed while Mikoto were heading back into School Garden

"don't worry I will bring them fast and without scenes" said Mikoto almost to herslef and leave, Index and Othinus nodded while Suwako don't understood.

"I wanted to go..." said Suwako

"Stay calm Moriya-san" said Othinus "besides there is something I want to ask you".

* * *

The boy Kamijou Touma has finally reached an exit from school garden after running for 10 minutes, still he spend a solid minute just standing there. The reason: He noticed that only a green haired girl was with him.

"are you ok?" asked Sanae

"Eh.. yeah, just planning how I am going to survive this"

Sanae don't understood that or why the boy was crying,

"Well, eh... Oh, right! I- I really missed Suwako, thanks for your help- er.."

"I am Kamijou Touma"

"Uh ?" Sanane reacted to his name "Kamijou. Touma? ..."

"Eh?"

"WOW! You- You are the Kamijou Touma!?"

Sanae ith starry eyes grabbed Touma's hands and keep talking excited.

"You are the boy who saved the world twice and his strength so legendary that can defeat even the strongest foe inside the city just with his fist !"

"well... thats a little exaggerated" sighed Touma

"Wow!, wow!, I read a lot about you when I arrived to the school, some said you where a urban legen, but you are real, a living legend!.

Saving Gensokyo is hard but cannot compare to saving the entire world"

Kamijou Touma didn't know how to react to Sanae, she was treating him like a rock-star or a famous actor and speaking so fast that he barely keep track of her words. Deep down he was happy that someone finally acknowledge him but he now knows why the rock-stars use all those guys on security.

"It's true that you made yourself an enemy of the entire world to save a life?"

"well, more or less but-"

"Woah!, It's true that you are the protector of Academy City?"

"there were a lot of coincidences and-"

"Ah!, It's true that you always make a grand entrance to save the innocent?"

"that is not-"

"It's true that Kamijou Touma snatch up every girl in his path no matter how young or old she is?" That question wasn't from Sanae, but from Aya who somehow has sneaked just beside Touma with a mischievous smile in her face and a notepad on her hands, ready to get the answer.

Touma looked at her for a second

"*cough * That is a baseless rumor started by misinformed people and-" He tried to put a professional look, but Aya interrupted him by placin her right arm over his shoulder and getting closer

"C'mon, c'mon you must be proud, that is a pretty impressive record"

"wait, wait"

"You know, I heard a lot of rumors about a certain Kamijou Touma but he was hard to find, It was a happy coincidence that you end up here." Aya then turned around, dragging Touma with her " Now lets have an interview"

"no, no ,no I don't have time"

"don't be silly man, Oh! And Sanae-chan-"

"Yes!" answered Sanae who seemed to be left in the sidelines of that conversation

"just make sure to return the uniform clean, and don't talk with strangers, and if you find evil strangers; beat them. See you later "

"uh? , ok"

"Shameimaru -san, please stop"

A girl voice interrupted Aya, she then turned to her right, dragging Touma. He noticed the person who spoke, there was Youmu, she was standing a top of a lamppost with her sword drawn out

"Ah. Youmu-san nice to see you; don't worry there wont be any harm if-"Aya stoped talking whe Youmu point the sword at her

"Shimeramu-san do you remember our agreement?"

Aya just sighed and left Touma go out of her grip, He then run at Sanae's side and looked back at Aya who with a bored expression and monotoned voice give a warning

"sanaeyoumustnotleavethisplacegobacktoyourdorm"

"Sanae-san please, don't leave, you know that we must not expose us too much to this world" Youmu give a warning in a tone that implies that she wanted avoid conflict.

Sanae give some steps back but stoped when Touma in low voice talked to her

"Kochiya -san your power is wind isn't it? Blast us" Sanae didn't understand but then notice that the exit was behind them.

Sanae quickly placed her hands in front of her and a large green sphere formed, Youmu prepared to attack but Touma was faster and touched the sphere with his right hand, it inmediatly collapsed on itself and exploded in strong gusts of with on every direction.

Aya and Youmu lost their balance while the impact throw Sanae and Touma closer to the exit

"Again!" said Touma, Sanae the made the same attack and Kamijou collapse it blowing them outside, and delaying Youmu and the exit guards who have come to stop the conmottion.

Sanae shoot a last gust of wind to delay any purser and speak to Kamijou Touma while running down the streets

"That was amazing Kamijou-san"

"yeah, now I have other crime on my list..."

* * *

In modern cities one can spend years living there and still find places that are unknown, that is why gps have become a very useful commodity. Academy City was an extreme case with building remodeling every few months and changing the view of the city, so it was no surprise when Touma and Sanae get lost while running trough streets and alleys.

When it seemed that they have leave their pursuers behind Touma finally give himself a moment to rest, supporting himself on a wall.

"We are on district 15 now, where is your house" Asked Sanae while pressing some buttons on her cellphone

"It's on... wait you don't look tired" Then Touma noticed that Sanae looked taller, then he got his answer when he noticed that she was floating some centimeters off the floor

"Eh. Well I was surprised you don't do the same, it's easier to move flying..."

"I'll keep that answer to myself"

"sorry, sorry, still that was pretty exiting, I can see why you are a hero. Hey! can you give me some advice!?"

"Uh? No, girl, you seems misunderstanding something, I'm just an ordinary student not an RPG Hero"

"But, you have defeated a lot of evil people, that made you a hero"

"maybe, but hitting someone in the face is not something you should be proud of"

"why?, evil people and youkai must be punished"

"I think that way will end turning you into a villain"

Touma and Sanae just stood looking each other without saying a word, the conversation has become a little uncomfortable.

"Sorry, sorry, it's just that I'm not used at this kind of attention"

"I'm sorry, I allowed myself to get carried"

"no problem, anyway Kochiya -san we must leave now"

"yes"

"If you want a heroic advice, try avoid as much fight as you can"

"really ?"

"yes. Once I was on an airplane going to London and..."

The duo then started to walk again to reunite with the others.

* * *

"You messed up really bad this time..."

A short haired girl was standing in the middle of the sidewalk arms crossed in front of Touma and Sanae. They have been talking while heading towards his house when they found Misaka Mikoto, Touma initial reaction was panic but instead of attacking Misaka just talked to them.

"I want to ask you something. You have spent the night at the Anti-Skill station before isn't it?"

"Well I-" Kamijou Touma didn't know how to answer that

"wait, why the police is going against Kamijou-san, he don't do anything wrong !" interrupted Sanae

"girl, I believe that keeping kids in the school like it was a prison is really low, and I'm with you leaving to see your parents, but" Misaka pointed at Kamijou "what this idiot did was basically kidnap a student"

"Are you mad Misaka?" asked Touma

"no, I'm not" answered Mikoto with a smile on her face and a huge electric discharge at her side "I know it's not your fault this time, Kochiya -san may I ask you why that girls want to keep you inside the school? "

"EH, well they are like my bodyguards..."

"don't lie Kochiya-san, they are your friends but they are not your bodyguards. Besides is very supicious that 3 random people just arrived to Academy City and developed such strong powers in a short time"

"*sigh * "Sanae looked into the sky "I guess... that is true, we are friends and you could say we are part of an experiment"

The mention of that words made Mikoto a little uncomfortable

"we didn't developed these power after we arrived, we already have them, we are training to become stronger with the teachings of the school; also we are not espers"

Touma immediately thank on magicians while Mikoto think in other kind of espers

"so, you are gemstones?" asked Mikoto

"Uh?, we trained our powers in other place, far from this city"

"wait, wait, that is impossible there is no other place like Academy City"

"I believed that the supernatural only happened on Gensokyo, but the I found-"

Sanae and Mikoto suddenly noticed that there was something missing, more exactly Kamijou Touma has disappeared, also a white haired girl was approaching carrying a large sword in her back, and a metal sphere in her hands.

"Sanae-san, Yuyuko-sama told us to keep our origins secret to avoid problems, and I guess you need a serious lecture about discipline by Kanako-sama. "

"Youmu-san " said Sanae but don't have time to react when Youmu was already in front of her.

Youmu slammed the metal sphere on Sanae chest, it opened like a flower and metal tentacles spread, snaring Sanae's arms, legs and chest immobilizing her before she hit the floor.

"That is a nice toy, I want another" said Youmu while Sanae screamed at her

"Youmu wait, we can solve this "

Youmu didn't pay attention but speak to Mikoto

"Misaka Mikoto-sama plase stay out of this"

"yeah, right" answered Mikoto and immediately launched a lightning bolt to Youmu, in an instant she unsheathed her sword pointing it to the sky, the electricity followed the metal sword blade and dissipated away from Youmu, still Misaka was expecting that and her real intention was distract her opponent enough to grab Sanae using magnetism (luckily her binding were partially metal) and threw her into the air, Mikoto also jumped into the wall of a nearby building using magnetism to walk over it and to bring Sanae against the wall too.

Mikoto quickly keep ascending the wall dragging Sanae with her, but the she noticed that Youmu has jumped into the air and for a second seemed to be flying.

Youmu then give a second jump mid-air an slammed into Mikoto who manage to dodge the blade but was throw along Sanae inside an office by the force of the impact.

"Seem that we must solve our problems with a fight, as usual" said Youmu

"*tsch * girl where are you form?" answered Mikoto.

* * *

Kamijou Touma found himself against a concrete floor, he didn't know why but something grabbed him by the shirt, drag him over two city blocks, and dropped him into an empty concrete floor, Touma was able to see a building nearby most probably was an office complex and this was its parking lot.

The place was illuminated despite being closed and Touma was able to see a figure walking towards him, It was Aya Shameimaru.

"Hey boy, you still own me an interview"

"Isn't supposed that I can avoid giving you that interview, based on a privacy law or something?"

"Shit that's right... well then we are going to made it at the Gensokyo way. If I kick your ass, you will give me that interview"


End file.
